The Hunger Games: Dreamworks Style
by Jack Frost and Hiccup
Summary: When Hiccup's & Fire's cousin, Rose K. Haddock, get's chosen for the 74th annual Hunger Games, Fire steps up for her. Then Hiccup gets chosen. Along the way, they meet other characters from other districts (dimensions.) First chapter is info. Bad summary. Rated T. Warning: last few chapters random.
1. Before U Read

**-Hey guys! Today at school, I just got another idea for a story, this will be "The Hunger Games: Dreamworks Style. This isn't a chapter; it's just a little heads up before you read it. You know that in the Hunger Games, there are 12 districts and 24 tributes, well, in this there are only 6 districts and 12 tributes. Cause "Flush Away," "Shark Tales," and "Spirit" won't work. 1. "Flush Away" has mice and it will be hard to hunt them since well you can't see them. 2. "Shark Tales" has fish and they can't hunt and everyone will know where they are. The rivers. 3. "Spirit" has horses and horses don't hunt. And I didn't want to do that "Aliens v.s. Monsters" movie cause they have powers so yeah...**

** So the movies in this whole story are:**

** 1. "How To Train Your Dragon"**

** 2. "Rise of the Guardians"**

** 3. "The Croods"**

** 4. "Kung Fu Panda"**

** 5. "Sherk" **

** 6. "Madagascar"**

**Boy Tributes **

**1. Hiccup H. Haddock III (district 6)**

**2. Jack Frost (district 5)**

**3. Guy (district 1)**

**4. Po (district 2)**

**5. Artie (district 4)**

**6. Alex (district 3)**

**Girl Tributes**

**1. Fire H. Haddock – My Character (in my story, "Safe & Sound") (district 6)**

**2. Jill Frost- My Character (district 5)**

**3. Eep (district 1)**

**4. Tigress (district 2)**

**5. Gia (district 3)**

**6. Fiona (district 4)**

**Cast**

**Fire H. Haddock II- Katniss Everdeen (district 12)**

**Hiccup H. Haddock III- Peeta Mellark (district 12)**

**Jack Frost- Thresh (district 11)**

**Jill Frost- Rue (district 11)**

**Guy- Marvel (district 1)**

**Eep- Glimmer (district 1)**

**Po- random guy**

**Tigress- Clove (district 2)**

**Artie- Cato (district 2)**

**Fiona- Foxface (district 5)**

**Alex- random guy**

**Gia- random guy **

**Gobber- Effie Trinket**

**Tuffnut- Gale Hawthrone **

**Rose K. Haddock- Primrose Everdeen**

**Toothless- Buttercup, mascot of the Hunger Games**

**Smoke- another pet, mascot of the Hunger Games**

**Stoick- Mr. Everdeen**

**Cinna as himself**

**North- President Snow**

**Haymitch as himself**

**Portia as herself**

**Caesar as himself**

**Claudius Templesmith as himself**

**Ages of Tributes**

**Fire- 14 yrs.**

**Hiccup- 14 yrs.**

**Jack- 16 yrs. (316 yrs.)**

**Jill- 15 yrs. (315 yrs.)**

**Guy- 17 yrs.**

**Eep- 16 yrs.**

**Po- 16 yrs.**

**Tigress- 17 yrs.**

**Artie- 15 yrs.**

**Fiona- 17 yrs.**

**Alex- 18 yrs.**

**Gia- 17 yrs.**

**Instead of Mrs. Everdeen not dead, I made Mr. Everdeen not dead. Since Stoick is their dad and their mother died I switched it. **

**That's pretty much all you need to know. Chapter 1 will come soon!**


	2. Reaping Day

**-Hey guys! I forgot to add in my info that don't ask why it's 74****th**** annual Hunger Games if they only done it for 2 years so don't ask! It's complicated. Anyways, here's chapter 1! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games or Dreamworks characters except for Fire H. Haddock II, Jill Frost, Smoke, and Rose K. Haddock!**

**WARNING: If you have not read or seen the Hunger Games, you better not read this because it will confuse you!**

**-Jack Frost and Hiccup**

* * *

3...2...1, the gong rings. The 12 of us run off of our circles and run towards the opening of the Cornucopia. I stop as I watch my brother run into the woods. Then, I run toward a pack and fled. I tripped and Tigress threw a knife at me but I block it with my pack. Then, I got up and ran into the woods.

This event is for us boys & girls between the ages of 12 to 18 from our 6 districts. To win, you have to be the last one standing. To lose is certain death. One boy, one girl from each district will fight to the death to win fame & fortune. The 74th annual Hunger Games has begun.

* * *

****I was woken up by the sunlight in our room. I expected to see my brother in his bed beside mine and his dragon trying to wake him up to go flying. But Hiccup & Toothless wasn't there. It was just me, my cousin, Rose, and Smoke. I almost forgot! Today was reaping day!

Rose and her family come her on reaping day from their island, Birdseye Island. Every island around Berk, including Outcast Island, come here for reaping day for the Hunger Games. We been doing it for 2 years straight.

The first district is The Cave World, second is Ancient China, third is Madagascar, fourth is Far Far Away, fifth is the North Pole and sixth is us, Berk. Each district must select one boy & girl from 12 to 18 of age to compete in the Hunger Games. Some people say that the Man in the Moon from district 5 started the Hunger Games. All the leaders from each district agreed to it, even my dad.

I got out of bed and put my fur vest on. I grabbed my bow and arrows and my bag, then headed down stairs. Everyone in the house was still sleeping so I slipped out of the house and closed the door quietly. The village was quiet, too quiet. No one was out for the reaping today. I go behind our house and into the woods. Bucket & Mulch sell us food but I rather practice in case if I get chosen for the Hunger Games.

One my way through the woods, I was thinking about my twin brother, Hiccup. If he was chosen, he'll never survive. If he can't kill a dragon, it's most likely he can't kill a person. He'll probably get killed first, on live t.v. I shivered at that thought, I think I can't go on without him. Neither can Toothless.

"Hey Fire!" said a voice behind me.

I turned around. Tuffnut was behind me, knife in hand. Ever since we met, we became hunting partners.

"Hey Tuff, have you seen my brother?" I asked him.

"No," he paused, "wait ya. He flew above my house this morning."

"He does this every reaping. On reaping day, he flies around on Toothless around Berk like 20 or so times."

"He probably wants to look at the island before he leaves...if he gets chosen."

"Ya, are you nervous?"

"Nope, you?"

"Ehhh, little bit."

"I almost forgot."

Tuff sat on the ground and dug in his bag. I sat in front of him, curious on what's he's searching for. Then, he cupped his hands & pulled them out.

"Hold out your hand," he said.

I hesitated, then held it out. He grabbed my hand & dropped something in. I pulled it back and opened my hand and looked at the object.

"Happy Hunger Games," he said.

It was a pin that had a nightfury on it.

Ever since the Hunger Games started, they made the night fury the mascot.

I pinned it to my shirt and said, "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

We started laughing. Then, Tuff said, "Ya know, we could take off in the woods."

I smirked and said, "They'll catch us."

"Maybe not."

"You wouldn't make it five miles."

Tuff snorted and looked up at the clear, blue sky. I looked up as well. A black figure zoomed by and it was gone.

"There goes Hiccup & Toothless," I said.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for the reaping," said Tuff, getting up.

I got up & said, "Ya, me too. See ya there and thanks for the pin."

"Ya welcome," he said, running off. I followed him back to the village.

* * *

When I got back home, Hiccup and Toothless is already there. Rose was playing with Toothless & Smoke and Hiccup was at the table with his head down. I set my stuff down by the door & walked over to him.

"Hiccup?" I asked.

He didn't answer but looked up to me. I sat next to him.

"You ok?"

He sighed and said, "Ya, just nervous."

"What are you nervous about? Our names is only in there three times."

"But there's a 50-50 chance that we'll get chosen."

"Hiccup, look at Rose. It's her first year & she's not nervous."

"I guess I'm nervous about nothing."

"Yeah, you are."

Rose came over and tugged my arm. "Big Sis, what are you and Big Brother talking about?" she asked.

Rose calls us Big Brother & Sister cause she doesn't have siblings.

I picked her up and put her on my lap. "Well, Little Duck, we're having a...um...big brother & sister talk."

We call her little duck cause when she was three, she used to carry a stuff duck everywhere.

"Big Sis, I'm scared," she said.

"Why are you scared?" I asked her.

"That I'm going to get picked."

"You're not the only one, Little Duck," said Hiccup.

Rose started crying. I brought Rose to my chest and said softly to her, "Don't worry Rose. Your name is only in there once, they're not going to pick you."

She looked up at me and asked, "Promise?"

"Promise. We better get ready."

Rose got off of my lap and walked to the door. We got up and said good-bye to Toothless and Smoke...maybe forever. Then, we went out to the house. I grabbed Rose's left hand and Hiccup grabbed the other. Then, we headed to the square.

* * *

Once at the square, Rose stopped in her tracks. Me and Hiccup stopped with her. We looked ahead and saw why she stopped.

The Peace keepers from the Capitol were pricking fingers for blood and wiped it on a piece of paper. Then they scan it and let us into the square. Since it's her first year, she never done it before.

I looked at Hiccup and said, "Go on, we'll catch up."

He nodded and went in line. I grabbed Rose out of the way and knelt in front of her.

"Rose, look at me. They're only going take some blood and it will hurt for a little bit. I promise."

She dried her tears and nodded. I took her hand and we got in line.

Once our fingers were pricked, the three of us went into the square. People from other islands were already arriving. When everyone was in the square, Gobber, Stoick (my dad,) and Mulch came out and took their seats on the stage. Gobber came to center stage. He doesn't need those mics from the other districts cause he can yell through a blizzard.

"Welcome everyone to the 74th annual reaping day here at Berk! And Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, it's time to select one young man and lady to represent district 6 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!"

Gobber went to the girls' names glass bowl and reached his hand inside. He scrambled the names up and picked a slip a paper. He walked back to center stage and unfolded the paper. Then, he read the name aloud.

I almost had a heart attack when he read the name. It was Rose K. Haddock.

* * *

**Finally, I got this chapter done! I know you guys like long chapters and I gave you one. See, it's a little bit like the Hunger Games but I changed it a little. Chapter 2 will come! I promise! **


	3. The Train

**-hey guys! sorry for the hold up. My mom's laptop is being fixed. And my is being sooooo stupid! It's dead, X(, and it won't take the charger! ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! Anyways I'm on my grandma's computer. So I hope (and cross ur fingers,) my mom's laptop will be fixed soon. Anyways finally chapter 2 of "THG-Dreamworks Style!" Again, sorry for the hold up. I got this hunger games journal and I been writing chapters of this fan fiction in it. (Plus others. Meh :/)**

**-J&H**

**P.S.- I forgot to mention that I changed Haymitch to Snoutlout cause I just felt like it.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own the hunger games or dreamworks characters except for Fire, Jill, Rose, and Smoke!**

* * *

No. No! This is not happening! How? How did Rose's name get chosen in millions of other names?! Her name is only in there once! It's her first year!

I noticed Rose walk to the path of the stage as everyone stepped out of her way. I'd heard whispers about when a little, harmless, 12 year old girl getting chosen for the Hunger Games. No. I'm no letting her go.

I stepped out into the path and squeaked, "Rose!" I started running to her but the Peacekeepers blocked my path. I struggled to push them out of the way when I heard myself shout," I volunteer! I volunteer!" I push the Peacekeepers out of my way. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I heard whispers and gasps. No one in this district has volunteer ever since the Hunger Games was I doing?

Gobber cleared his throat and said, "Well, it looks like we have a volunteer."

Rose ran up to me and hugged me tight.

I knelt in front of her and looked at her straight in the eye. "Rose. Go find your mom."

"No!"

"Rose, go now!"

"NO!"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Tuff push through the crowd and grabbed Rose. She started screaming as Tuff took her her to Auntie. I started walking to the stage as the Peacekeepers walked with me.

Once I got on the stage, I walked over to Gobber.

"What's your name?" he asked.

He already knows my name but some islands don't.

I took a deep breath and said loud as I can,"Fire H. Haddock II."

"Was that your sister?" Gobber asked but already knowing the answer.

"No. She's my cousin," I answered loudly.

"Alright. It's the boys' turn," said Gobber, walking over to the glass bowl with boy names.

He reached his hand in the bowl and scrambled the names. He picked one and walked back to center stage. As I prayed for my brother's safety, Gobber unfolded the slip of paper and gulped.

Then, he read aloud, "Hiccup H. Haddock III."

I heard gasps and whispers from the people of Berk. No. NO! This is not happening! There must be a mistake!

I spotted Hiccup in the crowd. I could see tears well up in his eyes. He walked through the crowd and into the path. No one volunteered for him. Once Hiccup was on stage, he walked over on the other side of Gobber.

"May I present to you the tributes of district 6 of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Go on you two, shake hands," said Gobber.

I reached my hand out and Hiccup grabbed it and we shook.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Gobber shouted after we shook hands.

He guided us into a building for us to meet our families before we go. I went in one room and Hiccup went to the other.

The room had windows, candles on the wooden tables, and wooden furniture. There was a wooden night fury on one of the window shields. I picked it up and examined it. It reminded me of Smoke and Toothless. How will they go on without me and Hiccup?

The door opened and I turned around. It was Stoick and Rose. Rose ran up to me and hugged me tight.

She was crying but I shushed her. I knelt in front of her. "Rose, you need to calm down. Your mom and Uncle Stoick will take care of you. Tuff will come by and check on you. If you're feeling scared or lonely, Toothless & Smoke will cheer you up."

"Try to win, if you can," she said through her tears.

"I'll try," I said.

She unpinned the night fury pin and held it out for me. "To protect you."

I took it and whispered, "Thank you."

Then I kissed her forehead. I looked up at my dad. I got up and walked over to him.

"Dad, take care of her. Make sure Smoke and Toothless don't try to runaway to find us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will."

I hugged him. Then, a peacekeeper came in and told us time was up. Rose wouldn't go but dad had to drag her out. I sat in one of the chairs and thought about my promise to Rose. How will I win?

The door opened again and it was Astrid, Fishlegs, & Ruff. I got up and Astrid ran over to me & hugged me.

I let go of her and said, "Listen, take care of our dragons and the acadmeny."

"I will."

I walked over to Ruff and hugged her. Then to Fishlegs and hugged him. Then, the Peacekeeper came in and took them away. I sighed and looked down at my feet. The door opened once again and I looked up. Tuff ran over to me and hugged. We hugged for awhile. When he let go, he looked straight at me in the eye.

"Look, you're stronger than they are. Get to a bow," he said.

"But they might not have-"

"Show them how good you are. They just want a good show, that's all they want. If they don't have one, then you make one. You know how to hunt."

"Just animals."

"There's not difference. Remember the training Gobber gave us."

I was silent, then said, "There's 12 of us, Tuff, only one comes out."

"Yeah, and it's either going to be you or Hiccup."

The peacekeeper came in and dragged Tuff away. Minutes later, another peacekeeper came in and took me outside the room. They guided me to Gobber and Hiccup. I looked at Hiccup. He had blood-shot eyes from crying and I felt sorry for him, for both of us.

Then, the peacekeepers lead us outside and guarded us as we walked through the crowd. The portal was up ahead.

Each district has a portal that leads to a train to the Capitol. I never been on a train before. And it will be weird cause we'll be around this so called "technology," and we're use to the viking way.

The peacekeepers opened the portal and me, Hiccup, & Gobber went through it. Once on the other side, the portal closed behind us. We walked up the steps and into the dinning car of the train.

Even though it's modern train, each train is based on the district. Like us vikings, it's a viking train. With viking furniture, and design but not the food. The food is from the Capitol.

Gobber motioned us to sit in a couple of seats in front of him. Me and Hiccup sat side by side. I sat by the window and he sat across from Gobber. I looked outside. The trees were moving, which meant the train was moving but I couldn't feel it moving.

"Amazing, isn't it? 250 miles per hour and you can't feel anything. I know it's only for a while but the truth is that you get to enjoy all of this," said Gobber, "I'll get you're mentor and he'll give you advice."

Gobber got up and went to another train car.

Hiccup sighed and looked over at me. "Who do you think our mentor is?"

"I don't know. Did Rose come see you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I told her I'll try to win for her."

"I did too."

Hiccup grabbed my hand and I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, we're in this together. Alright?" he said.

"Alright."

The door opened and the person I saw almost made me gasp. Our mentor was...

"Snoutlout?" said me and Hiccup.

Snoutlout looked at us and scowled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, we got chosen," said Hiccup, not smiling.

"Hiccup got chosen, I volunteered for our 12 year old cousin," I said.

Snoutlout sat across from Hiccup. Hiccup cleared his throat and asked, "So, what are doing here?"

"Duh! I won the first ever Hunger Games, what did you expect?"

"Uh, not you being our mentor," I said.

"Mentor? Ha, not in a million years," said Snoutlout.

"You're suppose to tell us how to survive and get sponsers," said Hiccup almost yelling.

"Ok. Stay alive," said Snoutlout.

Then he busted out laughing but Hiccup and me just stared at him angrily.

Once he caught his breath, he said, "Oh, not what you wanted to hear? Ya know, I'll just go to my room and you guys figure it out."

He got up and went to another train car. Hiccup got up and went after him. "I'll go talk to him," he said.

* * *

That night, I was in my room watching recaps of every districts' reaping. Once to district 5, my heart stopped. A 16 year old girl with long, white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a light blue hoodie, and a hooked staff was chosen for the girls. Then, a 12 year old named Jamie Bennett was chosen but a 16 year old boy volunteered for him. The teen also had white hair and it was wavy with long bangs. He also had blue eyes, a navy blue jacket, and a hooked staff. Once on stage, they asked for his name. He said his name was Jack Frost. And I was betting he was the 16 year old's brother. Then, the recap of our district came on. I saw me, volunteering for Rose and Gobber, calling out Hiccup's name. I quickly shut the t.v. off after that. Looks like we got some real competition on our hands.

* * *

**-Again, I'm soooooo sorry for not posting any chapters lately but right now, I don't have computer access. I finished this chapter at my sister's house so I can post if I'm either at the public libarby, my sister's house, or at my grandma's house. So soooo sorry for the hold up. This time, I can't promise that chapter 3 or 4 or 5 will come soon. So, just try to be patient. P.S.- I'll call Snoutlout Snout for now on. **

**And I do not own the lines from the movie/book. **


	4. The Capitol

**-Hey guys! Yep, on a library computer right now and this chapter will be short but the next will be long, I promise. I hope you guys know that I don't have computer access right now at my house. So I have to either use a library computer, my sister's laptop, or my grandma's computer. So yeah. Again, sooooooo sorry I haven't update for a while and I'll try to make it up to you, I hope. So I hope you guys understand. So, chapter 3! Again, not long. SORRY! But the next is long! So enjoy!**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I do not own these amazing characters except for Fire, Jill, Rose, and Smoke.**

* * *

The next morning, I took a shower and dressed in my outfit that I wore yesterday. I went out of my room and stood in front of the door of the dining car. I saw Hiccup and Snotlout talking at the table and Gobber watching recaps of reapings from last night on the other side of the car. I took a deep breath and walked into the car. I walked over to the table Hiccup and Snot was.

"That's a good way to die," said Snot, with his mouth full of toast.

"What's a good way to die?" I asked, sitting on the end of the table.

"Oh, look who's up," said Snot.

"I asked how to find shelter," said Hiccup, looking at me.

"Yeah, but it will come in handy if you didn't die the first day," said Snot, taking another bite of his toast.

"How do you find shelter?" I asked.

"Pass the salt," said Snot, ignoring me.

"How do you find shelter?" I repeated, louder this time.

"Slow down, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

Snotlout reached out to grab the salt when I took a knife and stabbed it into the table, barely getting his fingers. He looked at me in disbelief.

Hiccup smirked and said, "You don't want to call her sweetheart."

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Look at you. Ya just killed the table," said Snot, pulling the knife out of the table, "but a knife won't always save you. You can starve, freeze, or die of wounds and the only way to survive is to get sponsers. And to get sponsers is to get people to like you. And right now, sweetheart, you're not getting there."

"There it is," said Hiccup, getting up and going to the window.

I got up and went to the window too. The Capitol was huge! It was like everyone said. Big and very colorful. Then, the train went black. We were in the tunnel that pulled into the station. Then it was light again and we saw a bright, white station, filled with people in crazy, colorful outfits. Me and Hiccup backed up from the window and looked at Snot, who was watching us.

He chuckled and said, "Prepare yourselves, it's about to get crazier than that."

* * *

**Yeah, again, sorry for not updating for awhile but I hope you understand. Cross ur fingers that my mom's laptop is fixed soon. And sorry for the short chapter. Didn't really had much for this chapter. I can't promise you that any chapters will come soon. So sorry again!**


End file.
